


24 Things part 10

by shniam



Series: 24 Things [10]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Metro article, mention of nipple clamps!, talks about sex!, true story!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2337476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shniam/pseuds/shniam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has been reading an article in Metro about 24 Horrible Sex Truths.</p>
<p>Liam has discovered the article and is distressed at number 10 :- '10. The majority of you (70%) won’t EVER be able to orgasm through penetrative sex on its own. True story.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	24 Things part 10

**Author's Note:**

> I have loved writing this series! Big thanks to Shnixangel for sending me the link in the first place.
> 
> The paper had actually written 'true story' in the article, it just screamed for it to be about Liam! True story!
> 
> This is just a short one so will probably post number 11 in a bit too.
> 
> Usual disclaimer - don't own them, or Metro, don't know them, don't make any money from this.

10\. The majority of you (70%) won’t EVER be able to orgasm through penetrative sex on its own. True story.

When Harry came into the green room he found Liam looking at his tablet, the article from Metro open where Harry had bookmarked it. Liam pointed to the screen. “D’ya read this?”

“Mmmm.” Was Harry’s garbled response as he sipped his tea. “Gemma sent me the link. ‘S quite interesting.” He added, taking a seat on the sofa next to Liam.

“This one though,” Liam pointed half way down, “70% don’t orgasm through penetrative sex, true story as well!” He shook his head, “What kind of thing does that say?”

Harry glanced at the screen. “It means not being able to orgasm through penetrative sex on its own.” Leaning back he crossed his legs and stared at the wall opposite. “Like, a woman not being able to cum with just have a cock or summat, like, in her.”

Liam frowned as he tried to grasp what Harry had said. Seeing his confusion, Harry continued “Like, they might need, you know, a little extra help.”

“Like fingers or nipple clamps?”

Harry blinked owlishly. “Yeah, I guess.”

Liam pursed his lips and nodded as he processed this. “Like a bloke needing a hand when there is action at the rear.”

Harry was at a loss at what to say. “I guess.”

“Hmmm. 70% though. Poor buggers.”

“Yeah.” Harry was really not sure where this was going.

“Hey Niallar!” Liam called as the blond singer walked in. “Did you know that 70% of people won’t orgasm from penetrative sex on its own?! True story!”

Niall dropped onto the chair next to the sofa and put his feet up on the table. “Really? Fuck thats sad!”

Liam shook his head. “I know! Can you imagine not using accessories and the like? No nipple clamps.” Liam shook his head in disbelief once more and stood, handing the tablet back to Harry. “Zayn won’t believe this.” And walked out the room.

Harry turned to Niall. “Nipple clamps? Liam?!”

Niall shrugged his shoulders and swiped the screen on his phone. “True story.”


End file.
